Bienvenido a mi vida
by Ohmygoshsoinlove
Summary: bno no soy bna escribiendo historias o tal vez si pro no lo se   ' trato de saberlo. me gustarian sus opiniones  de preferencia constructivas xD
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenido a mi vida  
Nuevo hogar :  
Estaba guardando mis libros en la ultima caja vacia que tenia, de repente me interrumpieron mi empacada mis hermanos y mi tia al entrar a mi cuarto con un pastel y cantando las mañanitas. Odiaba que me recordaran que era mi cumpleaños... desde los 15 vi mi cumpleaños como una celebracion que de manera amable te dice que te haces cada vez mas viejo; mi tia dejo el pastel alado mio y mis hermanos y ella me abrazaron a la vez que todos como coro dijeron.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Bella!  
-Gracias no debieron molestarse en recordarme que era un año mas vieja...  
-Tonterias! mejor piensa que eres un año mas madura -esa era su forma amable de darme la razon con "delicadeza"-  
-Gracias por el pastel hermanos... y gracias tambien a ti tia, pero si me disculpan, debo seguir empacando. -al fin había cumplido la edad necesaria para que mi tia me dejara mudarme de su casa- asi que porfavor dejenme terminar de empacar mis libros, el camion de la mudansa ya esta aqui y me tengo que apurar.  
-Bueno, pero te lo comes -dijo mi tia-  
-Si, ahorita le doy unas mordidas...  
-Vale, te dejamos empacar tus cosas de jovensita grande. -sonrio-  
-Gracias

Mis hermanos me depositaron un beso en la mejilla mientras que mi tia uno en la frente, queria a mi tia Jasmine pero me molestaba que me siguiera tratando como una niña de 5 años, ya tenía 22 queria ser tratada como un adulto. Despues de unos minutos termine de empacar y de subir todo al camion de mudansa, me despedi de mis hermanos y de mi tia, agarre las llaves de mi auto que estaban en el comedor y me encamine a mi nueva casa en un nuevo vecindario.  
Despues de unas 2 horas llegué a mi nuevo vecindario "Silverspring" por lo que había visto en el folleto y en persona era un lugar calido; el camion de mudansa llego y los Operarios de mudansa me ayudaron a bajar las cajas y me ayudaron a subir mi cama a mi cuarto, cuando les pague y se fueron empecé a desempacar mis libros, mi ropa, etc. despues de terminar de desempacar, me puse a llamar a los servicios que necesitaba urgentemente para poder trabajar, mantener o contacto o simplemente para no volverme loca de aburrimiento; llame a los de internet, la compañia telefonica y la del cable, la que agradecí mas que viniera este mismo día era los del internet y cable. el telefono no me importaba mucho tenía un celular asi que podia sobrebivir sin telefono mas mi tia insistia en que era una buena idea tener telefono de casa. subi a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar era un dia soleado y con una calida brisa asi que decidi ponerme un vestido y recogerme el cabello con una media cola, cuando mi fase de vanidad termino y me pude despegar de el espejo baje a la cocina a quitarme el antojo de un sandiwch, mas mi antojo se vio interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta.  
Abri la puerta y me encontre a un joven que parecía de mi edad.  
-Hola, eres la nueva, no?  
-Si, hola, me llamo Bella y tu eres...?  
-Edward, mucho gusto.  
-Igualmente...  
-Se lo que es ser el nuevo y no conocer a nadie, asi que pues para que no te pase eso a ti por los primeros tres meces, te traje unas galletas que saque de un paquete -sonrio-  
-Muchas gracias -rei un poco, Edward era a lo que me parecia a simple vista una persona amigable.- quieres algo de tomar o quieres pasar?  
-Si un poco de agua porfavor, gracias.

Edward paso, despues de darle el vaso de agua y que se lo acabara me empezo a sacar conversacion y a interesarse por mi, mis gustos, mis expectativas, etc. tambien me conto cosas de el, se me hacia muy atractivo; era alto, delgado, cabello castaño obscuro, ojos verdes y caucasico, tenía 24 años y se acababa de graduar de abogado, era gracioso, inteligente y sarcástico, cuando llegaron los del internet y cable les ayudo a instalar todo, al parecer también era caballeroso; cuando los de el internet y cable se fueron seguimos platicando y haciendonos reir mutuamente, asi pasamos horas hablando hasta que dieron las 11:30 pm.  
-Bueno, me debo de ir a mi casa se hace tarde y no es seguro caminar 10 pasos solo de noche -sonrio-  
-Correspondi esa sonrisa tan calida que el tenia- Claro no te vayan a asaltar, que pases buenas noches. -me acerque, a despedirme de el con un apreton de manos, mas el me abrazo y yo correspondi ese abrazo.- 

Despues de que los dos nos depespedimos y el se fue a su casa, me subi a ponerme mi pijama que era una simple blusa de tirantes y unos shorts, me tape y despues de unos seis minutos me quede dormida, sonó el timbre de la puerta, me molestaba tanto que me despertaran así, baje las escaleras y me puse un sueter que estaba tirado en el sillon, me hize rapido una coleta y abrí la puerta, Era Edward, que me miro de pies a cabeza y me sonrio.  
-Lamento despertarte, queria saber si querias ir a tomar un café a una cafeteria que esta a tres cuadras.  
-Amm.. claro, solo deja que me bañe y vista.  
-Si no te preocupes yo te espero, si quieres cuando estes lista me buscas en el jardín de eventos.  
-Si no tardare mucho.

despues de mostrarle una sonrisa y cerrar la puerta corrí a bañarme y a vestirme, queria verme bien asi que me puse una falda color negro que me llegaba solo dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa color tinto de tirantes un poco coqueta pero no muy coqueta como para que se notara que queria estar guapa para el y unos tacones negros, me seque el cabello y me hize una coleta tome mi bolso y me encamine hacia el jardín de eventos. ahi estaba él, tal y como me lo habia dicho. Pero algo no me hizo por alguna rara razón... sentir bien, y era la muchacha que estaba alado de él tomandolo de la mano, sentí un nudo en mi garganta que ya con los pasos de los años que me había pasado esto habia aprendido a tragarmelo y seguir esbosando una sonrisa. 


	2. Chapter 2

Enamorada:  
-Al fin, llegaste. -sonrio- Edward te presento a Tanya, mi novia -aquella ultima frase me hizo sentir mal, no se la razon, o tal vez la sabia pero no queria pensar que Edward me habia "enamorado" en tan pocos segundos,minutos,horas o lo que fuera- Tanya, ella es Bella.  
-Trate de esconder mi tristeza por asi llamarla con una sonrisa que no se notara falsa- Mucho gusto Tanya...  
-Tanya tomo de la mano a Edward y deposito en sus labios un beso- Me debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos hoy en la noche, si amor? -sonrio-  
-Claro -contesto Edward- quieres que te llame a las 12:30 para ver si podemos almorzar juntos?  
-No, tengo una comida programada con unos hombres que quieren anunciar un nuevo producto.  
-Asi que eres publicista -interrumpi-  
-Si asi es, y tu en que trabajas? o en que te graduaste? -me puso una mirada de superioridad, como si su trabajo fuera la gran cosa... si como no.-  
-Me gradue en Psicologia Forense  
-Oh... -al parecer logre callarla.- que interesante es tu trabajo, y si ganas bien?  
-Lo suficiente para tener un coche, pagar la luz, el cable, el telefono, mi ropa, comida, etc.  
-Bien bueno me voy, adios amor. -volvio a besarlo- Adios Edward.  
-Adios. -dijimos Edward y yo- 

Despues de que la novia de Edward se fue, Edward y yo nos encaminamos a aquella cafeteria volvimos a entablar conversacion, de verdad me gustaba hablar con el y mas cuando me miraba con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.  
-Tanya parece agradable -como no, era odiosa.-  
-Si como no, es odiosa y mimada -lo que habia dicho me dejo sorprendida, al parecer los dos pensabamos igual, pero que no era su novia?-  
-Se nota que la amas... -sonrei en modo sarcastico-  
-LLevamos juntos 2 años la verdad que me tiene ya harto, eso que oiste de llamarla para almorzar es mas bien, un almuerzo si, pero la verdadera razon es para terminarla.  
-Ya veo, bueno pues si no puedes tener tu almuerzo con ella puedes esperar para terminarla en la noche.  
-Pues si, y dime tu tienes novio?  
-Tenía, termine con el al momento de mudarme para acá.  
-Por qué?  
-Tambien ya me tenía harta y la mudansa fue mi "excusa" de terminar con el  
-Ah, bueno ya llegamos. -me abrio la puerta,de verdad que era un caballero lo cual me encantaba- primero las damas -sonrio-  
-Gracias -pase y me sente en una mesa para solo dos personas. despues de unos minutos de que los dos nos sentamos la mesera llego a tomarnos la orden. Él pidio un café mientras que yo pedí un capuccino-  
-Bueno Bellz, puedo llamarte así?  
-Claro, serias el unico que me llama asi.  
-Tu familia no te tiene una forma especial de llamarte?  
-Mis papas me llamaban Isa, pero cuando murieron pedí que nadie me llamará asi, así que cuando me mude con mi tia a los 4 años ella y mis hermanos me llamaban Bellabel.  
-Tus padres murieron?  
-Si, a los 4 años en un asalto saliendo de un teatro.  
-Lo lamento.  
-No te preocupes, ya lo supere hace 16 años. -en ese momento llego la mesera con nuestros pedidos.- 

Empezamos a tomar nuestras bebidas y a conocernos mas, cada vez sentia que verdaderamente me enamoraba de el. Despues de terminar las bebidas y pagar, nos dirijimos al parque, nos sentamos en una banca y hablabamos mas y mas de nosotros, ya despues de que caminamos por casi cuarenta cuadras y que se empezo a hacer de noche el y yo volvimos de vuelta al vecinario, el me dejo en mi casa, se despidio y despues se fue a su casa a vestirse para la cena que tenia con Tanya.  
Despues de que se fue, prendí la tele y empecé a ver una serie en Fox. Pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las 00:30 am. empezo una pelicula y yo me quede viendola en la sala, despues de unos minutos supongo yo, me quede dormida. Hasta que el ruido de una puerta de coche al cerrar me desperto.  
Me asome a la ventana y era él, Edward, me puse mi sueter largo que tenia mas cerca y sali.  
-Como te fue?  
-Bien, gracias; deberias ya de estar dormida...  
-Tu tambien deberias.  
-No tengo sueño  
-Yo tampoco -sonrei- quieres pasar unos minutos? a acompañarme a ver una pelicula de terror? -nuevamente sonrei-  
-No gracias, tengo que empacar...

En ese momento mi sonrisa se perdio... se mudaba? o se iba? por qué? no se podia ir, lo extrañaria.  
-Empacar? por qué?  
-Si,tengo que ir a Washington por unos asuntos familiares personales.  
-Ah, y cuando regresas?  
-Pasado mañana en la tarde, por qué? -sonrio- me extrañaras?  
-Si... bueno esque eres el unico que conosco aquí! ni si quiera conosco a la Sra de al lado, solo te conosco a ti.  
-Traquila hermosa -me sonrroje un poco al escuchar esa ultima palabra- se te pasara rapido mi auscencia, por cierto la de al lado es la , es una mujer encantadora y educada, puedes decirle que eres la nueva y veras como te mantiene al tanto de todo en el vecindario. Ahora si me debo de meter a empacar, y enserio... se te pasaran rapidos estos dias de mi auscencia y si te sirve de algo; tambien yo te extrañare mucho -en ese momento se metio a su casa y cerró la puerta.- 

Despues de que los dos nos metimos a nuestras respectivas casas, yo me recargue de espaldas en la puerta sonriendo, me extrañaria! dijo que me extrañaria, sonreia como si fuera una niña de 4 años en un jugueteria, la ultima palabra que dijo me habia emocionado, sabia que estaba enamorada de el o que por lo menos me gustaba mucho. Apague el televisor y subi a mi cuarto a ponerme pijama y a dormir, a la mañana siguiente me desperte a las 7:30 am, vi por mi ventana y vi que el auto de Eric ya no estaba, me llego un sentimiento de nostalgia, el cual quise quitarme metiendome a bañar y arreglandome como siempre, lo mejor posible.


End file.
